


Masked Smile

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masquerade Ball, jumin saves MC from creepy guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: Work has been bothering both you and Jumin greatly, and you need a way to relieve stress. A member of the RFA brings up a masquerade ball that is coming up for Jumin’s company, and you reluctantly accept the invitation to one of the greatest nights of your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> throwin this over from tamblorelone (@sashadevore) enjoy °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Jumin stares the stacks of papers down as they face him ominously. _Seriously, these are the only things holding me back,_ he thinks to himself with disdain as he looks back to his current document and continues reading over it. Jumin had agreed to the pact that, if he was able to find a consistency in his work schedule and neither of you were bogged down with work, you would finally accept his invitation to permanently move in with him. You had wanted to have some personal space and time after the incident with Elizabeth the 3rd, but you had promised wholeheartedly that you would return soon.

Jumin curses at himself, gripping his pen extremely tightly as his eyes close. He can’t handle it; your absence. He often feels empty, returning to a home that was without your warmth, retiring to a bed which was not already half occupied by your sleeping figure. He balls his other hand into a fist as he thinks about embracing you tightly… if only he could do that now.

He decides to opt for the second closest thing to your warmth, which was your voice. As he picks up his phone, about to dial your number, he realizes that the chatroom is alive and vibrant.

And you are there.

* * *

You can’t help but be worn out from the amount of work that swarms you. Your workload is not at Jaehee’s level of a typical workload, but it is a lot for you. You are happy to take your mind off of it as you chat with some of the other RFA members.

Zen, as usual, is fretting over your health, telling you to rest and eat regularly. You don’t have the heart to tell him that you have almost no appetite after leaving Jumin’s side. Instead, you remark about the fact that Jumin is very busy as well and that you are worried about his health, to which Zen simply answers that the Director deserves it.

_**ZEN:** You have to forget about that guy and rest!_

_**Yoosung:** Love isn’t that easy, Zen! Or at least I don’t think it is…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** It’s all good and well that you’re trying to cheer her up, but I believe that an actual distraction might serve her well._

Silence falls over the chat room as everyone expects Jaehee to continue, but she does not continue unprompted.

**_Jumin Han entered the chat room._ **

_**Jumin Han:** What did you have in mind, Assistant Kang?_

_**ZEN:** See, Sasha? Nothing to worry about. if he’s here that means he’s not busy._

_**Sasha:** I’m here and you’re worrying about my workload, Zen._

_**Jaehee Kang:** …Anyway, the company has a masquerade ball coming up, and it is one of the most famous and festive ones of the year. Every employee is required to go._

_**Jumin Han:** My father was speaking to me about it, and he has told me that, if I do not come, I will be forced to take over more projects._

_**Jaehee Kang:** As per company standards, those who assist the company are allowed to be invited. I would be happy to send Sasha an invitation for supporting Jumin and myself._

_**Sasha:** Jaehee, I didn’t actually do anything. All I did was give you guys words of encouragement._

_**Jumin Han:** I will trust you to place the invitation request, Assistant Kang. Sasha, the party is in two days. I trust you will be able to make it?_

_**Sasha:** If you guys want me to go, I understand. However, it won’t be that easy to get free time off;;;; _

_**Sasha:** I have an audit that will be assessed the day after the party, and a lot of people have been dropping out of the company and forcing the work onto me._

_**ZEN:** Can we help you with your work?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, we can give some of our time to assist you. I truly believe that the ball will be helpful to you._

_**Sasha:** I would love to have your help, but the only thing that you guys would be able to assist with would be getting me food and caffeine._

_**Yoosung:** I can cook for you, and make beautifully dripped coffee! _

_**Yoosung:**  Ooh, maybe you want to come work at my apartment? I’ll clean up nicely so that you have a peaceful environment!_

_**ZEN:** You could come by my place and I guarantee that my food will be better than Yoosung’s. Not to mention, the rooms are spacious and with wonderful light sources, and it’s very quiet._

_**Jumin Han:** You will keep your promise, correct? Sasha._

_**Sasha:** I won’t go back on my word, Jumin. Trust me. I will be waiting for you at the ball._

With a smile on your face, you leave the chat room with a short goodbye as you call Zen. “I’ll come by tomorrow to hang out. How about we cook together?” You smile softly, skimming through some documents as you speak. “Making food is much more fun when you do it with someone else.”

* * *

You run a hand through your hair with exhaustion, rubbing your eyes as your sight wanders towards the clock on the wall. _It’s five in the morning, and it’s the morning before the party_ , you think to yourself as your eyes close softly and you set your head on the table. _Perhaps a few minutes of sleep will do me some good…_

The chime of your phone alarm begins to ring softly beside your hand, and your consciousness leaves the deep depths of sleep as your head shoots up into the air. You yawn immediately as your head aches in exhaustion, and you look down at your phone. _Seven o’clock_. You blink a few more times before raising yourself from the sofa you’ve been sitting on and you go to the bathroom.

In a few minutes, you exit the bathroom, having cleaned yourself up and gotten ready for the day. The cold shower was extremely uncomfortable to your already cold skin; However, it caused you to wake up like you wanted to. Upon exiting, your nose picks up the scent of breakfast being prepared, and you hum in happiness as you enter the kitchen.

Zen, not dressed in his outfit for the day but still as gorgeous as could be, is cooking away at the stove, preparing what seemed like a simple meal of eggs with a lot of extra ingredients. Zen notices your presence when you yawn once more, and turns to look at you. “Did you have a good night’s rest?” He asks with a strained smile. You know that he knows that you stayed up until an ungodly hour of the morning.

“I’m currently running on two hours of energy!” You smile, weakly fist bumping the air as you approach. “Do you want me to help?” You ask as you smell the cooking once more. “It smells really good!”

“Awh, the princess compliments me,” Zen bows before you, taking your hand in his and kissing the knuckles. He winks at you before turning back to the breakfast. “I’m okay with how it’s going right now. I’ll call you when it’s ready, so just work on getting a little bit more sleep.” You are about to protest before he softly places his hand on your shoulder and turns your body towards the living room. “Sleep!” He orders, continuing to mix ingredients together.

You sigh softly before sitting down on the couch once more. Immediately, your body senses that you are in a comfortable place and submits itself to sleep.

* * *

Night approaches swiftly. You are completely worn out after the day’s work, and you prepare yourself to request for a break as soon as some more workers apply for positions. You look down at the time on your phone as you eat anxiously. _The dress should have come in by now…_

You look up at the ring of the doorbell, meeting Zen’s gaze as you both hope for the best. Both of your gazes turn towards the door, and you stand up and approach the door.

On the other side of the door, there is a man holding up a large bag that contains the dress and a small bag alongside it that holds the mask. “Delivery for… Sasha Devore?” He asks with a monotone, and you nod happily.

“That’s me!” You grin as you take the delivery off of his hands. “Thank you very much! I hope you have a wonderful night.”

“Mhm,” the delivery man nods, not really paying attention to you as he moves back to his car. You would wonder on other nights about if the delivery man is doing alright, but your mind is otherwise occupied at this moment. You turn your back to the door, closing it as you walk towards Zen.

“It’s here!” You cry out happily, holding it up to him. Zen raises his arms up in the air to share your excitement with you as you smile broadly.

“Now,” Zen speaks, quickly moving to your side while pushing you towards one of the rooms, “you must get dressed! I want to see how much more gorgeous you’re able to become.”

Your cheeks burn up instantly and you look up at Zen in shock, and his cheeks turn bright red upon seeing yours. He looks away with a cough and pushes you towards the room, closing the door behind you. You chuckle softly, holding your face in your hands for a moment before shaking your head and changing into the dress.

* * *

You arrive at the party with a taxi, uncertainly clutching at the dress you are wearing as you enter the ball. You look around anxiously, hoping that Jumin might find you immediately and save you from the fear of being alone at such a gathering. The thoughts of work plague your mind, but you tell yourself to forget about the small amount left to do and enjoy the night. Meanwhile, your mind also harbors another small thought…

_Let’s make a game out of this._

You look around with a sly smile, making sure that the bun you are wearing is still fully intact as you move towards where guests were dancing. Knowing what Jumin saw of your personality, he would likely think that you are not courageous enough to ask someone you didn’t know to dance. Therefore, of course, you must find someone to dance with and make it harder for Jumin to find you.

A hand pats your shoulder, and you look over at the source of the contact. You look up at a man wearing a very stylish suit who is smiling softly down at you. You smile back to him as he quietly holds out his hand. Perhaps the man was mute, or he just chose not to speak? It didn’t really matter, however; what mattered was the fact that he was asking for a dance.

You happily oblige, taking his hand and moving with him towards the dance part of the floor. Your hands move to their designated positions and the two of you begin to dance graciously. In your off time at Jumin’s home, you decided to take some ball dancing lessons, and they seem to have paid off very well. The two of you easily flow into the rhythm of the other dancers, and your thoughts are lost to the beat of the music.

* * *

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin speaks to his assistant in a low tone, “has she arrived?”

“Indeed,” Jaehee nods slightly, looking down at her phone and the message that was received a few minutes ago. “The man at the front told me that she had arrived about ten minutes ago. She could be anywhere.”

Jumin nods in return, scanning the crowd. “I would appreciate it if you kept an eye out for her,” he told Jaehee softly. “However, if you have other plans at this moment, take care of them first.”

“Of course, Mr. Han,” Jaehee nods and walks away swiftly, scanning the crowds for Jumin’s partner… and perhaps some coffee as well.

Jumin sighs softly to himself as he looks around the large room. His eyes search every nook and cranny of the room that he can see, attempting to spot something that would give him a clue as to where you are.

Five minutes go by, and Jumin is currently in the dancing portion of the ball room. He can’t help but think to himself that you won’t dance, or… at least, you won’t dance with someone other than him. He closes his eyes momentarily to get rid of the jealous thoughts that tell him to lock you up so that you would be his to keep.

After a moment, he opens his eyes once more and looks up, his strength to search for you renewed…

**_That smile._ **

His eyes are immediately drawn to your brilliant smile, and deep in his heart Jumin knows that it is you behind the mask. You’re smiling at the man who you seemed to have ended your dance with, apparently thanking him for the dance the two of you just had. Jumin’s eyes narrow as he notices your smile suddenly falter, suddenly become strained.

As Jumin begins to walk towards you, the Chairman blocks his way. “Jumin?” He asks uncertainly. Jumin groans softly before nodding, speaking to his father with the most restraint to not just leave as he could muster.

* * *

You begin to panic internally as the man tightens his grip around your body. “Uhm, sir,” you say with a nervous chuckle, “I would like to get some refreshments. C-c-could you please… please let me go?”

The man smiles wickedly as he tightens his grip on you even tighter, causing the parts of your body that he is gripping to ache in pain. You gasp in surprise and attempt to push away, to no avail. He places his cheek against yours, whispering in your ear, “You will be my maiden for tonight. No objections, unless you would like to be punished later.” Of course, you weren’t naive to these situations; you’ve seen them shown in movies and books. You knew what he would do to you, and you didn’t want to test his ability to do it.

Your body tenses in fear and you begin looking around as you continue to attempt to push away. You can’t understand why none of the people surrounding you aren’t seeing what’s happening, but you can’t call out to anyone without fearing for your health.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot _him_. More directly, you spot his hair. The locks of black hair that you would occasionally brush your hands through as the two of you would kiss fervently stand out to you easily, and your voice quietly calls out his name.

As if he heard you, Jumin nods to whoever he was speaking to and immediately turns towards you, making eye contact. You open your mouth to call out to him, taking your hand off from pushing away from the man to instead reach out for Jumin.

The man, not having noticed that you’re reaching out to someone, embraces you tighter and begins to walk in the opposite direction. “Finally, you quit fighting back,” the man mumbles in your ear, and you gasp and close your eyes tightly in great discomfort. The man chuckles, then stops in his tracks when Jumin places himself in front of the man and out of your sight. For some reason, the man is requiring you to move backwards if he moves. The man looks Jumin up and down before asking, “And who are you? A prince in disguise? I can pay you as much as the other people to stay quiet about this.”

“That will not be necessary,” Jumin speaks clearly, holding his hand out to the man. “Give her to me now and you will not have any life-threatening consequences.” You are pretty sure that Jumin would cause the man to have life-threatening consequences for his actions even if he did not hand you over; and the man seems to have thought of something similar.

“And who are you to tell me what consequences I’m going to have?” The man asks with a sneer, and you begin pushing away once more with all of your strength, your back to Jumin.

Suddenly, your arm is grabbed softly and your body aches from being pulled in two different directions. “Jumin,” you gasp as he attempts to wrench you out of the man’s hold, “it hurts…”

Instantly, the pull on your arm is gone and the man holding you cries out in pain. “Ow!” He shouts, “what did you do to my thumb?”

“You will figure out in due time,” Jumin growls at him. The arms around your body are taken away for a moment, and in that moment, Jumin pulls you to him. You begin to shake in his hold, your knees soon to give out from fear. You look up at Jumin, who is already looking down at you. “I’m sorry I did not come for you sooner, honey,” he tells you softly, cradling you in his arms tightly. You hesitate for a moment, your nerves still shot from the anxiety, before you embrace him back. 

“Whatever,” the man growls as he watches the two of you, “I’ll just go get someone else.” With those words, the man turns on his heel and walks away. You stare at the man’s retreating figure, then move your gaze to Jumin as you start to tell him to stop the man from getting to anyone else. Jumin is already ahead of you, however, and he speaks into his phone.

“Chief,” he demands to the person on the other side of the conversation, “please locate and eliminate the nuisance.” You wonder if the man is a frequent appearance to parties, given the fact that Jumin did not give a description of the man. “Yes. Yes.” With a glare at his phone, he places it in his pocket as he turns his attention back to you.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here with you sooner,” he tells you softly, brushing away a tear from your cheek that you didn’t fully realize was there. “Perhaps a cage might truly be the place where you should be; the most secure place that I can find for you.”

You shake your head with a soft chuckle before bringing him closer to you, gripping your arms around his shoulders tighter as you hide your face in his chest. “Thank you… for saving me,” you tell him softly, your hands shaking slightly. You look up at Jumin’s face, studying his expression as you ask, “How did you know where I was?”

“Your smile, which is as bright as the heavens,” Jumin responds in a low voice as he grips his hands around your waist. In the next moment, he presses his lips against yours passionately.

You give in instantly, your body relaxing due to his touch even as a voice in the back of your mind tells you that you are still in public. _Well, this is a masquerade ball, and it’s not the easiest to know who is who…_

Jumin pulls away reluctantly, but only gives about an inch of space between your mouths. Your lashes tremble softly as his breath tickles your lips, and he mumbles huskily, “Are you Google?”

Your eyes widen in surprise and everything you’ve been feeling in the past few moments stops suddenly. Jumin is silent and his face contorts in a way that tells you that he is attempting to remember what he was planning on saying. A moment of silent shock passes between the two of you before you push yourself away softly, your body shaking in laughter. “Jumin,” you can’t help but laugh loudly at his words, “what has Seven been teaching you these days? I didn’t know that you would attempt to use pickup lines such as those.” You cover your mouth as you continue laughing, and Jumin pouts.

“Is it not proper?” He asks with surprise, holding his hands out to you as he attempts to figure out what he was doing wrong.

“Jumin,” you say, chuckles still continuing to shake your body as you attempt to explain, “the first piece of advice I would give is to not listen to Seven of all people to assist you with your love life.” You can’t help but grin broadly, still laughing as you do your best to continue. “The second piece of advice is to not use pickup lines on someone when you’ve already picked them up.”

“Already picked them up?” He asks in confusion. You look up at Jumin with a smile, the chuckles down to small giggles as you wrap your arms around him once more. He lays his hands on your waist as he awaits an answer, and your smile turns to a wide grin once more as you move your lips to almost touch his.

“I’m already yours.”


End file.
